militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anders Örbom
Anders Örbom (May 9, 1675 – May 25, 1740) was a captain in the Swedish Army who was at the Surrender at Perevolochna and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. Biography Örbom was born in Örebro, Sweden on May 9, 1675. His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. Anders joined the military in 1691 and he took part in the campaign at Humlebäck on Zealand, a Danish island where Copenhagen is located, in 1700. On July 7, 1701, he left camp and on July 9, 1701, he crossed the Düna River in Riga in Ukraine. There they conquered the Saxony troops and took about 700 prisoners. He fought in the Battle of Klissow on July 7, 1702 and the Battle of Pułtusk on April 21, 1703. He participated in the Battle of Reusch-Lemberg in 1704, and the Battle of Fraustadt on February 3, 1706, and was promoted to Lieutenant with Jämtland's rifle regiment. He participated on July 4, 1708 in the Battle of Holowczyn. He was wounded with a bullet to the face. The bullet remained lodged in his skull the remainder of his life. He also participated in the Battle of Lakowitz. Capture He was captured on the Dnieper River, in Ukraine on July 1, 1709 and was taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war along with other officers during the Surrender at Perevolochna. All the soldiers were executed, and the officers were imprisoned in Siberia. He married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) on September 5, 1719 in Solikamsk, Siberia, Russia. Anna's father was Joakim von Rohr, Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Dalarö fortress, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic. Her mother was Katarina Charlotta Klingenberg. Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Siberia: *Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781). Return from Siberia Anders returned home to Sweden in 1721 or 1722 after 13 years of imprisonment. He was promoted to cavalry Captain with Jämtland's cavalry company, and in 1727 became squadron chief. He lived in Brunflo and later Rödön. He had the following additional children: *Carl Joachim Örbom (1721/22-1810) a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) *Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725-?) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Petrus Örbom (1738-?) a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army Death Captain Anders Örbom died on May 25, 1740 and he was buried in Rödön, Sweden on June 5, 1740. Timeline *1675 Birth in Örebro, Sweden *1691 Joins military at age 16 *1706 Promoted to Lieutenant in Jämtland's rifle regiment at age 31 *1709 Taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war during the Battle of Poltava at age 34 *1740 Died in Rödön See also *Johan Cronman References External links * Anders Örbom at Find a Grave * Anders Örbom at Rootsweb Category:1675 births Category:1740 deaths Category:Swedish Army officers